fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Bolt
) |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Personality Ethan is hyperactive, funny, kind and he loves, LOVES to run. He does his best to keep positive energy around and alive. Over the course of time, Ethan begins to become more serious and his cherry nature diminished. Appearance Ethan has yellow short hair, tan skin and brown eyes. He wears a black vest over his grey dress shirt. He was black dress pants and grey metal boots. Magic & Abilities Lightning Magic- The combination of Eternano and Magical Power to mimic the property of magic. It can manipulate the electromagnetic field, control Electrons and Protons to control the element better. Ethan uses this magic when he is really serious in battle. Can be used to increase the sharpness of his blade and send paralyzing attacks. * Discharge Beam(ビームを放電 Bīmu o hōden '') - ''focuses lightning magic into his hands to fire a powerful beam of lighting. * Thunderbolt( 落雷 Rakurai '') - ''strikes opponents far and close with very powerful magic. * Lightning Fist Barrage( ライトニングフィスト弾幕 Raitoningufisuto danmaku) - rapid punches of lighting. * Lightning Pulse( ライトニングパルス Raitoninguparusu) - emits a electric wave at the opponent to paralyze the target. * Lightning Kick(ライトニングキック Raitoningukikku ) - '' Kick the opponent with a lighting imbued kick.'' * Lightning Cannon( ライトニングキャノン Raitoningukyanon '') - '' Fires a condense mass of lighting magic. * Lightning Body( 雷ボディ Kaminari bodi '') - '' coats the body with lighting to drastically increase abilities. * Spark Shard( スパークシャード Supākushādo '') - '' shoots shard of lighting shards at the opponent. * Thunder Bomb( サンダーボム Sandābomu '' )-'' puts lighting bombs on the ground to detonate. * Wild Lightning Tackle ( ワイルドライトニングはタックル Wairudoraitoningu wa takkuru) - * Yellow Tail - slashes the opponent's back with a sharp and quick attack. * Duo Spark Slash- slashes at the opponent's left shoulder and cuts the right thigh to cause a Paralysis. * Thunder Step Cut - Once the user is in Lightning Body, the user warps past the foe, cutting them 8 times on the body. * Lightning Strike - executes a very fast slash attack with a very small chance of dodging. ▪ ' Lightning Boost ' - ▪▪ Level 1 - ▪▪ Level 2 - Flash Strike ' - ' Demon Magic - Ethan was given this magic after the painful transfer from Alexander Maximilian Marquise and begins his transformation. Thanks to it, Ethan has grown even stronger than before, gaining superhuman level abilities. Sword Magic - Ethan is a pro with this magic and possess very impressive skills with a blade. He got to this level by constantly training and challenging opponents he can find. ▪ Sword Beam - ▪ ' Sword Boost ' - ▪▪ X2 - ▪▪ X4 - ' High Speed ' - ▪ ' High Speed Boost ' - ▪ ▪ 2x - ▪ ▪ 4x - ' Dark Heart ' - ▪ Level 1 - ▪ Level 2 - ▪ Level 3 - Capabilities - when Ethan was human, he constantly train with Drake to improve his swordsmenship skills ( See Dragon and Lighting! Ethan V.S. Drake, and thanks to the mixed experience from his opponents, he was able to improve his swordsmenship skill to superhuman level. Through different masters in the art of the blade, Ethan was able to master his swordsmenship and his magic to the upmost limit. He was always trying to master the way of the blade, so can succeed as his goal gives him strength. Now greatly enhanced by the Demon Magic, given by Alexander Maximilian Marquise for the solw wish to protect his friends and save his father by finding him a cure. Supernatural Swordsmenship- Ethan has shown to have inhuman levels of skills when it comes to the way of the sword and trained in it since he was little. By infusing Demonic Lighting Magic into his blade, Ethan becomes a force to be reckon with. Superhuman Agility - Incredible Magical Power - Superhuman Strength - Equipment ' Lighting Magic Sword ' - ▪ Ultimate Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Ultimate Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Ultimate Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Ultimate Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Ultimate Magic Restoration Pills 10x History Ethan bolt is the older brother of Jack Bolt and the eldest son of Adam Bolt and Jennifer Bolt . Ethan was born into wonderful and happy family. His father wanted them to be mage and go work at the Magic Council (HB) as their father retired from as well as their mother. They were very happy until 2 year later, they had another child named Adams Bolt. It was the happiest day of his life as he had a brother to play with. Adam loved Ethan and looks at him as a role model. Ethan is very protective of him as he doesn't want him hurt. 3 months later, Jennifer was struck with a terrible illness as was on bed rest for the whole month. Adam called a healing mage to get her healed, but the healing mage said that she got a terminal illness as she doesn't have time left. The two boys and father made her comfortable for her final days on earth. The mother have Ethan a bracelet and adam a necklace to remember her as she loved them very much. 2 months later, their father collapsed while fixing the house and he had a high fever. The same healer that came before said that a sickness was plauging his body. Stats Trivia